In motion picture, television and video filming, it is often necessary for the camera operator to manually carry the camera, to follow a desired action sequence or to obtain a desired camera angle. Various body-mounted camera supports have been provided for this purpose, such as the well known Steadycam® system. Typically, with these types of systems, the camera is supported on a gimbal with springs and dampening elements used to provide smooth movements and neutral buoyancy. The system is attached to a harness on the operator. The camera and the supporting system stay close in to the operator's body, with the objective of providing a stable camera platform, while the operator is walking or running. So-called pole-cam systems support a camera on the end of a long pole which extends through a fitting on a harness worn by the operator. The pole is counterbalanced and may allow the camera to be held out several meters away from the operator. These types of systems provide an extended reach but provide little or no stabilizing function. Various other body-mounted camera support systems have also been proposed.
While these types of body-mounted camera support systems have been used with varying degrees of success, disadvantages remain. For example, these body-mounted camera support systems may require a high degree of skill, and/or physical strength, to properly operate. They may also be designed to achieve only a limited range of movements and positions. In addition, generally with these types of systems, a large fraction of the load of the camera and the system itself is carried on the operator's shoulders and back. This can lead to operator fatigue, and also make it more difficult to maneuver the camera as desired.